The present disclosure relates to image processing techniques for use in camera systems and, in particular, multi-camera systems.
Multi-camera systems are finding application in a variety of imaging applications. For example, some multi-camera systems find use in stereoscopic imaging applications, which support 3D imaging. Other multi-camera systems find use for other imaging applications, where, for example, a first camera captures an image in a relatively wide field of view and a second camera captures the same image in a narrower, zoomed field of view. In either case, the images captured by the multi-camera systems typically are used by other processes. It is desirable that the images output by the multi-camera system have the highest image quality possible.
There is a need for a synchronized image capture and processing protocol to improve image quality in the output of multi-camera imaging systems.